Time Travel
by Lance Corporal Narin
Summary: Berkat mesin waktu buatan Midorima para Kisedai berserta para patner pergi ke dunia antah brantah. Dimana mereka dituntut untuk dapat berperang melawan para raksasa pemakan manusia. Akankah mereka bisa kembali? Ataukah mereka malah menjelajah tempat baru lagi? Pairing: AoAka, KagaKuro, MuraMuro, MidoTaka, RiRen, JeanKise and others . Warn! inside. Enjoy reading :D


**TIME TRAVEL**

**Disclamers**: Kuroko no Basket belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi, Shingeki no Kyojin belongs to Isayama Hajime, Time Travel belongs to Narin.

**Genre**: Friendship, little romance, humor (maybe), adventure.

**Pairing**: AoAka, KagaKuro, MuraMuro, MidoTaka, RiRen, JeanKise and others (gomen kalo readers nggak suka pairingnya)

**Setting**: KNB!Job AU, SNK setelah penangkapan Annie.

**Warn!**: sho-ai, ooc, oot, abal, gaje, garing, mainstream, membosankan dll.

**Summary**: Berkat mesin waktu buatan Midorima para Kisedai berserta para patner pergi ke dunia antah brantah. Dimana mereka dituntut untuk dapat berperang melawan para raksasa pemakan manusia. Akankah mereka bisa kembali? Ataukah mereka malah menjelajah tempat baru lagi?

**A/N: **Hai disini saya memakai konsep jika ceritanya selesai, saya akan ganti fandom. Misalnya chap 1-2 fandom KnB x SnK, bisa jadi chap 3 seterusnya KnB x (fandom lain) seperti itu. Kalo pemikiran saya nggak berubah dan nggak melenceng dari konsep hehehe :D

Ini cerita murni pemikiran saya, apabila terdapat kesamaan dengan cerita dari author lain saya mohon maaf. Sebelumnya saya belum pernah berkunjung ke SnKxKnB xover. Terima kasih.

**Tertarik? Silahkan review :D**

**Tidak Tertarik? Silahkan klik tombol 'Back'**

**Tertarik, tapi gak mau review? Silahkan 'Fav' XD**

**Tidak tertarik tapi mau review ? Ampun jangan Flame DX**

**Reader and Silent Reader, welcome :D**

**Enjoy Reading Minna :D**

.

.

.

"Woooaaah jadi ini hasil kerja sambilanmu Midorima?" mata biru tua dan merah gelap itu berbinar, melihat sebuah gambar."Oi _Baka_gami, bagaimana kalau kita mencobanya! Kita lihat masa depan!" si biru tua merangkul bahu si merah kehitaman.

"Ide bagus _Aho_mine dengan begitu aku bisa tau siapa yang menjadi istriku di masa depan!" dua _basketball-freak_ itu saling berbagi hayalan tentang masa depan.

Tiba-tiba suara cempreng menyela mereka berdua."Aku juga mau-ssu! Pasti aku akan menikah dengan Kurokocchi!" ujar si pirang berwajah ceria tak lupa efek blink-blink membuatnya tampak menyilaukan.

Si merah gelap –Kagami Taiga, yang tak terima mantan bayangannya direbut seenak jidat oleh si ikemen protes."Jangan seenaknya Kise, Kuroko itu milikku, bodoh!"

"Sejak kapan-_ssu_, orang Kagamicchi belum nembak Kurokocchi! Ingat sebelum janur kuning melengkung Kurokocchi belum menjadi milik siapa-siapa, bukan begitu Kurokocchi~" Kise –si pirang- mengedipkan satu matanya pada pemuda biru muda yang hanya menatapnya datar sambil meminum vanila shakenya. Dan adu mulutpun berlanjut.

"Dasar sifat bodoh kalian tidak berubah." Cibir si rambut hijau sembari menaikkan kacamata ber_frame_ hitam miliknya.

"Jadi Shintarou, apa yang ingin kau lakukan dengan mesin itu?" sosok merah, Akashi Seijuurou yang sedari tadi duduk dengan anggun kini bertanya.

Midorima –sang pemilik mesin waktu- menaikkan kacamatanya kembali."..." belum sempat Midorima menjawab mahkluk hitam berponi belah tengah menyerobotnya.

"Shin-_chan_ mengajak kalian semua untuk menjelajah waktu~" dengan ceria mahkluk hitam yang diketahui bernama Takao Kazunari itu memeluk lengan Midorima dari samping.

"APA! Oi Takao jangan seenaknya!" protes Midorima.

Takao dengan santainya hanya meleletkan lidahnya.

"Menjelajah__kraus__waktu__munch-munch_?" terdengar suara dengan nada malas dari sosok ungu yang duduk manis di samping pemuda cantik bertahi lalat."Sepertinya menarik__kraus__ bukan begitu –_munch-munch__ Muro-_chin_?"

Si pemuda cantik bertahi lalat tersenyum kalem."Jika menurutmu begitu Atsushi."

"Siapa tau aku bisa melihat Muro-_chin_ dengan baju pengantin di masa depan."Pipi si Muro-_chin_ merona seketika.

"Atsushi jangan mengumbar kemesraan di depan umum." Kata Akashi dengan aura dingin menguar disekujur tubuhnya.

"Mine-_chin_, sepertinya Aka-_chin_ kurang perhatian karena kau tinggal bertigaan dengan Kaga-_chin_ dan Kise-_chin_." Dengan tampang tanpa dosa si ungu Murasakibara Atsushi menepuk bahu Mine-_chin_

Mine-_chin_ Aomine membulatkan matanya."Benar begitu Akashi?" Akashi hanya menatapnya datar, tak ada minat untuk menanggapinya.

"_Maa, maa_ jadi _beneran nih_ Midorimacchi mau mengajak kita menjelajah waktu?" tanya Kise yang sepertinya sudah terlepas dari adu mulut dengan Kagami."Aku mau-ssu! Biar Bakagamicchi melihat sendiri kalau Kurokocchi akan menjadi istriku di masa depan~" Kise memandang remeh Kagami yang tengah menikmati burgernya.

"Jangan mulai lagi, Kise!" geram Kagami kesal.

"Daripada merebutkanku bagaimana jika nanti di masa depan kalian yang menikah, Kise-_kun_, Kagami-_kun_?"

"Ohok!"

"Uhuk!"

Seketika burger dan capuchino berhenti di tengah kerongkongan. Ujaran datar dari Kuroko Tetsuya bahan rebutan antara Kagami dan Kise menohok dua mahkluk yang sedari tadi berseteru karenanya."Kuroko/Kurokocchi teganya kau!"

"Kalian berdua diamlah." Tatapan tajam Akashi tertuju pada merah gelap dan kuning yang meminta kejelasan atas ungkapan Kuroko."Jadi Shintarou kapan kau akan mencobanya?"

"Hmp, jika setelah ini kalian tidak ada acara aku bisa mendemostrasikan pada kalian _nanodayo_." Akashi mengangguk paham.

Mata merah bulat itu melirik sosok yang ada di sampingnya."Daiki, kosongkan _shift_mu sisa hari ini." Perintah ehem sang kekasih. Aomine hanya dapat mengangguk nurut, dia sudah terlalu berpengalaman untuk menolak permintaan sang mantan kapten Rakuzan itu."Aku dan Daiki ikut." Gini-gini Akashi juga penasaran dengan masa depannya~

"Aku ikut-ssu! Kurokocchi juga harus ikut-ssu!"

"Kalau Kuroko ikut, aku juga harus ikut aku tak akan membiarkan Kise dekat-dekat terlalu lama dengan Kuroko."

"_Ara-ara_ kenapa kalian bertiga tidak thr**s*me saja~" Takao berujar tanpa dosa.

"TIDAK!" sanggah Kise dan Kagami bersama-sama. Si _hawk eyes_ hanya tertawa menanggapi respon dua pemuda dua puluh empat tahun itu.

"Ne, Muro-_chin_ mau ikut?" Murasakibara bertanya pada Himuro Tatsuya. Sementara yang ia tanyai hanya mengangguk, sepertinya dia selalu menyetujui apa yang si ungu ucapkan.

"Baiklah setelah acara reuni kita hari ini selesai, kita akan langsung menuju ke laboratorium Shintarou, mengerti?"

.

.

.

"...Jika ingin menuju waktu yang kalian inginkan, kalian hanya perlu menekan tombol-tombol angka ini lalu tekan tombol merah ini, jika salah memasukkan angka kalian bisa meresetnya dengan tombol biru ini. Lalu jika ingin kembali tekan tombol hijau itu. Mengerti?"

"Midorimacchi, apa gunanya tombol kuning ini?"

"Itu untuk menentukan destinasi nanodayo, meskipun belum semua tempat bisa menjadi tujuan dari mesinku tapi cukuplah untuk singgah di rumah kalian masing-masing. Bu-bukannya aku sudah merencanakan dengan matang perjalanan ini nanodayo ha-hanya saja aku tak ingin mendengar rengekan dari kalian."

"Waaah _sugee_!" Aomine berdecak kagum. Si calon polisi itu menatap penuh binar mesin 4x4 meter itu."Ayo Akashi kita harus segera mencobanya!" dengan semangat Aomine menarik pergelangan tangan Akashi membawa si pemain shogi itu masuk ke dalam kotak penuh lampu-lampu yang berkedip.

"Hei! Kami dulu-ssu!" kali ini Kise menarik tangan Kuroko, di belakang Kuroko Kagami menarik kaos biru muda milik si guru TK.

"Jangan curang kau Kise! Aku dan Kuroko duluan!" dan perdebatan pun kembali terjadi kali ini terjadi di dalam mesin waktu Midorima.

"Oi kalian jangan sentuh apapun!" Midorima ikut masuk, diikuti Takao.

Murasakibara menguap lebar."Atsushi kau tak ingin masuk?" tanya Himuro.

"Ehm? Jika Muro-_chin_ mau." Himuro menggandeng tangan besar Murasakibara. Benar-benar pasangan adem ayem.

"Semuanya sudah masuk kan?" Takao berujar ceria saat melihat ruangan persegi itu sudah penuh."Kita berangkat~!"

**Krik krik krik**

"Kemana?"

"Tahun berapa?"

"Eeem...biar aku yang mencobanya duluan-ssu!" Kise mendekati keyboard berisi angka-angka yang terdapat di samping pintu masuk. Menekan beberapa angka.

"Tidak aku duluan!"

"Aku duluan Kagamicchi!"

**BRAAK**

"Kalian berisik!" Aomine yang naik darah segera menghentikan adu mulut dua orang itu. Namun gara-gara kejadian naik darahnya itu ia sampai tak menyadari tangannya terkepal dan ia hantamkan ke keyboard digital itu.

**Pip pip pip**

Pemuda-pemuda itu sontak beraut horor minus Akashi, Kuroko dan Murasakibara.

**XXX Years**

**XXXXX Destination**

**Enjoy you're times travel**

Layar digital itu menunjukkan proses _loading_.

**Bip bip bip**

Cahaya merah dari sebuah lampu mirip sirine itu berkedip-kedip cepat. Ruangan persegi itu berguncang.

"AHOMINEEEEEE!"

"GYAAAA!"

.

.

.

"Kumohon Erwin, izinkan aku memelihara beberapa titan pengganti Sawney dan Bean." Wanita berkacamata menangkupkan kedua tangannya dihadapan seorang pria pirang klimis yang sedang menaruh perhatian penuh pada kertas-kertas di mejanya.

"Tidak Hanji." Pria pirang itu mengurut pangkal hidungnya.

"Ayolah Erwin, ini juga untuk kepentingan penelitian tentang mereka. Jika aku berhasil mengetahui kelemahan mereka, kita umat manusia akan MENANG!" wanita kuncir kuda itu berujar penuh semangat.

Erwin Smith, sang komandan pasukan pengintai mendesah lelah. Wanita di depannya ini –Hanji Zoe- memang selalu bersemangat jika menyangkut tentang penelitian tentang raksasa pemakan manusia itu."Lakukan sesukamu."

"Yay! Teri_"

**TOK TOK TOK**

Ucapan terima kasih Hanji terputus saat mendengar ketukan tak beraturan pada daun pintu kecoklatan di ruangan Erwin.

"Masuk."

"Komandan pasukan pengintai menemukan sesuatu yang aneh di sisi Barat markas." Kata seorang laki-laki dengan nafas sedikit memburu.

"Apakah itu titan?" tanya Hanji penuh semangat.

"Ka-kami tidak tahu."

"Lakukan pemeriksaan! Hanji lakukan tugasmu."

.

.

.

"Hei sudah berapa kali kami katakan, kami manusia!" kata si biru tua dengan lantang.

"Tidak ada manusia yang datang dari langit! Kalian pasti salah satu dari mereka!" di sisi lain seorang pemuda berambut coklat susu menyangkalnya mentah-mentah sembari menodongkan pedang kearah mereka.

"Kalian pasti titan kelas satu setengah meter! Mengaku saja." Kali ini pemuda kecil botak ikut berteriak menegaskan pendapat temannya.

Sosok pirang itu memegang bahu temannya dengan gugup."Je-jean."

"Diamlah Armin aku sedang mengintrogasi mereka!" sentak si pemuda berambut coklat susu –Jean-

"Ta-tapi Jean." Sosok pirang itu –Armin- menatap orang-orang yang diintrogasi temannya takut-takut.

"Anak bodoh!" datang lagi orang dengan jubah hijau.

"Co-corporal!" para pemuda itu memberi salam dengan mengepalkan tangan kanan mereka di dada, serta tangan kiri berada dibelakang punggung mereka.

"Bagaimana kau sebegitu yakinnya jika mereka titan?" sosok mungil itu menatap para mahkluk warna warni dengan tatapan tajam.

"Kedatangan mereka sangat mencurigakan _Heichou_! Mereka datang disertai petir seperti Titan Kolosal." jelas Pemuda bermata hijau emerald lantang.

**Tap tap tap**

Sang corporal mendekati objek kerumunan para pasukannya."Jadi siapa kalian?"

"Kami manusia nanodayo." Jawab si hijau tak lupa menaikkan kacamatanya.

"Darimana kalian datang?"

"Ka-kami dari Tokyo-ssu." Kali ini si pirang yang menjawabnya.

Sang corporal menaikkan alisnya."Tokyo? Apa ada tempat lain manusia hidup selain disini?" gumamnya.

"Apa maksudmu? Memangnya dimana ini?" suara yang nyaris sama persis menanggapi gumaman sang corporal.

"Rivaille!" suara kuda ringkikan kuda membuat pusat perhatian mereka teralihkan. Beberapa orang berkuda berdatangan. Diantara mereka ada Hanji Zoe dan Erwin Smith.

"Waaaah jadi ini titannya?" Hanji langsung melompat turun dari kudanya, berlari kecil hingga jaraknya dengan para pemuda warna-warni hanya tinggal beberapa meter.

"Ha-hanji-_san_ berbahaya!" pemuda beriris emerald –Eren- bertampang panik.

Hanji hanya tersenyum seperti orang gila."Tenanglah Eren~ mereka tampak ramah dan seperti kita~"

"Hoi! Apa maksudmu _megane_!" teriak si alis cabang yang merasa keberatan karena dipandang penuh intens oleh wanita aneh itu.

"Uwoohh mereka bisa berbicara!" Si wanita berambut coklat itu semakin mendekat."Ne, ne kalian titan kelas berapa meter? Apa kalian jenis titan yang bisa berbicara? Apa kalian mau aku jadikan objek penelitianku?"

"KENAPA MEREKA MENYEBUT KITA TITAN?!"

"SEBENARNYA DIMANA KITAAAAAA!"

.

.

.

**TBC**

Hai hai Narin bawa ff baru nih XOVER dari SnK dan KnB :3

Oh iya ini pertama kalinya Narin bkin ff buat SnK jadi gomen kalo OOC :'(

Mohon Reviewny :D

Salam hangat

RRNRd


End file.
